1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for determining the location of a cellphone relative to other cellphones, and more specifically, to a system identifying whether a cellphone belongs to the driver of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional systems for determining whether a cellphone user is driving rely on GPS and accelerometers to identify if the user is moving faster than an ambulatory speed. FIG. 1 demonstrates a flowchart 101 with the following steps: cellphone accelerometer determines speed of the cell user 103, if the speed exceeds defined limit, cell phone app shut off phone capabilities 105. A problem commonly associated with using accelerometers to determine if a cell user is driving is that there is no way to determine whether the user is driving or even the type of vehicle such bus or train.
Although great strides have been made in the area of systems for determining whether a cellphone user is driving, many shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of use of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present application as defined by the appended claims.